Regarding the development of thermoelectric module, there are two types of thermoelectric modules. In one type of the thermoelectric modules, two ends of its thermoelectric component are connected with direct current (DC), and then a temperature difference occurs between these two ends. This type of thermoelectric module can be applied to a mini refrigerator, a condensing dehumidifier, an insulation coasters and the like. In another type of thermoelectric module, when two ends of its thermoelectric component have a temperature difference, these two ends generate direct current. This type of thermoelectric module can be applied to an energy recovering apparatus for recovering waste heat, a charger for a coaster and the like.
In conventional thermoelectric modules, the thermoelectric components can be divided into two groups having different types of semiconductor material, wherein one group consists of multiple N-type thermoelectric components, and the other group consists of multiple P-type thermoelectric components. Each of the N-type thermoelectric components and the P-type thermoelectric components is placed alternately one after another, and the N-type thermoelectric components are electrically connected to P-type thermoelectric components.